


男精光 x 2.0桑

by allforThancred



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforThancred/pseuds/allforThancred
Summary: [私设男精光x桑克瑞德看上去经验丰富的浪子初吻还在？！是一个酒后失身的故事
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 8





	男精光 x 2.0桑

坊间传言，光之战士对人族的男子似乎有着格外的偏好。  
第一次到花街的光之战士自然吸引了大片的注意力，他倒是无所谓的样子，无视周围人的窃窃私语径直走到了管事妈妈的面前。  
“英雄是第一次来这种地方吧，您有看上哪位姑娘吗？即使被指名了，我也会想办法给您通融一下的。”老板挤眉弄眼地说着，她自然清楚，光之战士若是愿意常来，那也相当于是给自家店的打广告了，毕竟很多籍籍无名的冒险者还是想和光之战士交谈的。  
“姑娘？”精灵微微笑着摇了摇头，掏出一大袋沉甸甸的金币放到柜台上说，“你家店里有没有平原来的男子，银发最好。”  
“银发的平原男子......”光之战士的话一时之间让老板有些没听明白，但出于职业素养，她也没有多问，只是立刻在大脑里过了一遍院里所有的男妓，然后揽过金币回答到，“有？有！但是，这些钱太多了......”  
“我以后常来，先放在你这里吧。”  
趁着妈妈去找人的空档，店里面很多女孩子围着精灵叽叽喳喳的问着冒险的故事，他倒是也很有耐心地回答。  
“英雄，人给您带来了。”  
精灵抬起头，上下打量着对方，同一个种族和发色，这个人身上也多多少少有了桑克瑞德的影子，他站起身优雅地向那人行礼，然后就顺理成章地被那个人领进了房间。

光之战士喜欢桑克瑞德有很长一段时间了，不过他隐藏得很好，不要说是逾矩的动作，就连玩笑话，在桑克瑞德面前也是克制的，去沙之家周围打听打听，甚至还有两人不和的传言。  
每次一起出任务，看着桑克瑞德和当地的女孩子勾肩搭背的样子，光之战士都在恨自己没有个女儿身，而且在精灵族中，自己也偏高的体量，桑克瑞德在自己面前反倒像个小女孩了。  
不过有件事情令光之战士很感兴趣，至少在他们一起工作的时候，他从没见过桑克瑞德在哪个女孩子家留宿过。光之战士问起过这件事情，却被对方敷衍地扯起了其他话题，他也就识趣地没再提起过。

甜腻的香味让光之战士回过了神——银发的男人正用嘴巴包裹住自己的分身，卖力地舔弄着。像之前几次一样，他把男妓想像成是桑克瑞德，用手扶上了这人的后脑。光之战士加快了冲刺的速度，挺腰将分身插进了男妓的喉咙。最后全部发泄了出来。  
这是他每次和桑克瑞德一起执行过任务后，一定要做的事情。两个人一起睡在帐篷的很多个夜晚，光之战士都在对着桑克瑞德睡着的背影手淫。  
若将性欲比做食欲，光之战士每次结束任务之后都会饿到发疯。他永远都吃不到理想中诱人的一餐，只能用其他方法来填饱肚子。  
“趴到床上，不要看着我......”光之战士的声音平静到有些冷漠，手上的动作却是温柔的，他抚摸着对方银色的发丝，沉浸在想像的世界中，他不想看到对方的脸。  
当把分身没入银发男妓的身体时，对方呻吟的声音突然把光之战士拉回现实。他觉得自己饿极了。他真正想要的人只有桑克瑞德。

这天早上，光之战士一如往常早早到了冒险者行会，开始翻委托单子。  
“中萨纳兰......”他低声念着，然后果断地从公告板子上撕下了这份委托，低级灵蚁镇压起来应该会比较轻松，毕竟今天拂晓的人都出去跑任务了，一个人处理大范围的魔物应该会有危险。  
说起来，那边还有个很不错的小酒馆，正好战斗完还能去那里歇歇脚。他掂了掂自己的钱袋，叹了口气，频繁去花街还是挺费钱的，不过加上这次委托的报酬，应该能点些不错的好酒。  
今天的萨纳兰也是艳阳高照啊。  
光之战士感叹到，只是正午的阳光烤得铠甲有些烫......他叫出了陆行鸟，跑动产生的风稍微让他凉爽了一些。  
其实刚出了乌尔达哈大门他就看到了大霸王树，光之战士回忆起了与桑克瑞德的初次见面，自从那天见到那个人，一直到现在，两个人的关系似乎也并没有拉进多少，一直是自己的一厢情愿罢了。  
什么时候人心和战斗一样简单就好了。  
光之战士拔出剑并展开了减伤的护盾，一如之前的很多天一样，开始拼命地战斗。

当消灭了最后一只灵蚁，天色已经暗了下来。沙地这个生态环境应该是很难找到食物的，想让魔物安分守己几乎不可能......光之战士咽了下口水，喉咙干的有些发疼。他叫出了自己的陆行鸟，径直奔向金库灵柩亭，虽然是个不大的小酒馆，里面却藏了不少佳酿，偶尔还能从歇脚的冒险者的嘴里听到有趣的故事。  
熟悉的酒味在一定程度上减轻了身上的疲惫感，光之战士先是要了杯水，坐在吧台就灌了起来，他的身体急需补充水分，当一杯清水见底，他才有心情挑选酒品。  
他随意点了几杯，就坐到了一个角落里面，开始静静观察者酒馆里的人们，大家三五成群地聚在一起，虽然对彼此而言大部分都是陌生人，却还是相谈甚欢。  
正对面的猫魅族似乎在滔滔不绝，他的桌子旁边已经挤满了人，看来是个演说家。旁边的鲁加倒是很有故事样子，不过他的桌子上也太多空的酒杯了，还是不要去招惹醉鬼。  
那边的人族男人正在面对着两个女人说些什么，自己去显然会坏了人家的好事。  
桑克瑞德？光之战士仔细一看，激动得差点把酒喷出来，幸好精灵族没有尾巴，不然一定会翘上天。这次约的是走成熟路线的女孩啊，不过打扮的太过了，桑克瑞德最近品味变差了吗？他发出了微不可闻的咋舌声——品味再差也轮不到自己就是了。  
光之战士端起杯子，主动加入了桑克瑞德背后一桌的客人的谈话。他们的谈话也断断续续地传了过来。  
“不好意思女士们，我真的不能再喝了......”  
光之战士悄悄瞄了一眼，尽管这样拒绝着，对方还是把杯子端到了桑克瑞德的嘴边——桑克瑞德的样子也有些不对劲，没有了一贯的游刃有余，用手臂撑住头似乎保持清醒都很困难。  
酒量不好吗？光之战士轻笑了一声，不过以桑克瑞德的浪子作风，不会喝酒真的是很令人惊讶。想着自己今天没什么事情可做，正好来看看这家伙是打算怎么脱身的，光之战士耐着性子饮完杯中的液体，其间另一桌还在不断传来劝酒的声音。  
等光之战士喝完自己点的几大杯酒，桑克瑞德的吐字已经有些不清楚了。他站了起来，想着找个理由把自己的同事带走，却在站起身的一瞬间，视觉受到了极大的冲击。  
他看到同桌的两个女人，一个还在不停地劝酒，另一个却把手伸到了桌子下面在抚摸桑克瑞德的大腿。光之战士咬牙，再看桑克瑞德，大概已经醉的有些不省人事了，只是强撑着没有趴在桌子上。他立刻冲了过去。

“快起来，走了。”光之战士强硬地把桑克瑞德拉起来，同时还恶狠狠地瞪了同桌的人。  
“啊？是光......看我说过我有个男精同事真的很高哈哈哈哈哈，嗝，你、你怎在这里？”桑克瑞德倚着光的身体，像是抓住了救命稻草，立刻说，“我身体有些不舒服，先走一步啦......”  
“诶？这未免太扫兴了吧......”其中一个女人站起来直接抓住了光之战士的手臂，做出一个很古怪的暗示的表情，“要不您和桑克瑞德和我们一起喝几杯吧？”  
“不用了。”光之战士声音有些厌恶，他直接甩开了那人，扶着桑克瑞德缓缓向外走，然后低声问，“你现在还能想起来是什么时候到这里的吗？你喝了多少......”  
“嘿嘿......还遇到你了，我本来想隐遁溜走。”  
桑克瑞德的体温高得吓人，走路也很不稳，光皱起了眉头，这个样子真的还能顺利结印吗，他很是怀疑。  
“光......我好难受啊，好......”  
桑克瑞德说着腿一软，差点跌倒，光之战士连忙俯身，把桑克瑞德的一条胳膊搭在了自己的肩膀上，向下看去，银发男人的裆部已经起了生理反应。  
还好自己出手及时，不然桑克瑞德怕是要交代在这里了。光之战士咽了咽口水，拼命忽略这一事实，推开了酒馆的大门。  
沙地的夜晚有些冷，才天黑了几杯酒不到的时间，就从夏入秋。尽管身体发烫，桑克瑞德还是下意识靠向光。  
对不清醒的人下手实在是太不讲道德了，光之战士这样想着，今晚一定是对他人品的最高考验。  
庆幸的是，他今天带着的红色陆行鸟可以承受住两个人的体重。  
“你自己能上去吗？”  
看着桑克瑞德一个人站都站不稳的样子，光轻轻拍了几下他的脸。  
“嗯？光你怎么在这......我今天遇到了过分热情的女孩子。”桑克瑞德一边说着一边走了起来，然后不出所料地，跌倒了。  
“好好，我知道了，我这就带你回主城，”光自言自语地说着，索性直接把桑克瑞德抱到了陆行鸟的背上。虽然日里就觉得这个平原男人和自己比起来身材有些矮小，没想到这么轻......习惯了扛剑的光之战士想着，随后也骑上了陆行鸟。  
“你看这里......不喝了......好热，”桑克瑞德抱着陆行鸟的脖子嘟嘟囔囔说着一些连不成句子的话，“好难受......”  
“再坚持一下，马上就到乌尔达哈的入口了。”光之战士收紧手臂，防止桑克瑞德从两侧滑下去，这个角度，他可以看到对方光滑的脖颈泛着淡淡的红色。  
光有些气血上涌，不过幸好他穿的是厚重的铠甲，应该也不会有人发现他对自己的同事起了反应。  
“啊这个地方！”桑克瑞德突然抬起头，顶到了光的下巴，“快停下！我没喝多......停下！”  
“嘶——”光之战士吸了口凉气，揉了揉下巴，牵着陆行鸟的绳子停了下来，“又怎么了？”  
“我要下去。”  
不要和醉鬼争执，这一条在任何时候都适用的法则。  
“好......好。”光无奈地跳了下去，伸出手准备接住桑克瑞德。  
“你、你是光吗？”  
“是......是你把我带到拂晓的，记得吗？”  
“哦，那你是他......”桑克瑞德说完直接向着光的方向倒了下了去，顺势揽上了光的脖子，“你不要转了！好晕......大霸王树，我很有识人的天赋，告诉你，被我介绍进来的新人现在已经成了英雄......”  
“是是是，你真的很了不起。”光抱着桑克瑞德，这人脸上还挂着傻笑，不过能给喜欢的人当保姆倒也算是个不错的差事。  
“热死了，呼——”桑克瑞德在光的怀里挣扎着用脸贴上了肩甲，给自己降温，下身的感觉让他有些不适，“不想再喝了......”  
桑克瑞德温热的鼻息搔着光的脖子，光又开始感到饥饿无比，他咽了下口水。  
“嗯......”桑克瑞德轻哼了一声，隔着裤子安抚自己的下身，摩擦了几下，奇怪的感觉却并没有得到缓解，他很急躁地开始解自己的腰带。

光之战士理智的弦瞬间断裂，在世二十几年的道德修养通通都不重要了。试问谁能看到喜欢的人在自己怀里手淫还能冷静的把他放走。  
“那个......我来帮你吧。”光之战士不由分说抱着桑克瑞德直接来到了大霸王树的背后，想来这个时间点应该也不会有人来这边了。  
光之战士急切地吻上了桑克瑞德的嘴唇，还帮着他松了松腰带，他急不可耐地伸手进去揉捏着桑克瑞德的臀肉，他要窒息了，他很怕这是梦境。  
但这一切又是如此地真实，嘴唇也好，急促的呼吸也罢，他在桑克瑞德的口腔中肆意入侵，掠夺着每一分属于桑克瑞德的气息。  
男精熟练地握住了已经开始断断续续分泌前液的分身，有耐心地上下撸动，桑克瑞德似乎是第一次接吻，他并没有什么回应，只是接受着这无尽的掠夺，他的身体不住地颤抖。  
光之战士希望桑克瑞德明天酒醒了就会忘记今天发生的事情，但是他又想让对方把今晚发生的事情永远记住。他学着男妓的样子，用舌尖勾引着桑克瑞德。  
光的鼻腔里灌满了那种不知名的香水味和桑克瑞德的荷尔蒙的味道，嘴巴里面残留的酒精的味道，让他很是享受。  
贴到一起的胸膛，即使隔着盔甲也能传达到对方加快的心跳声。光终于放开了桑克瑞德，两人大口地喘息着，而桑克瑞德则发出了一种类似于呜咽的声音。  
“你是第一次？我可没少见你和女孩子约会......”光咬着桑克瑞德的耳垂低声问到，细小的亲吻从耳后到脸颊再到侧颈。光加快了手上的动作，他把鼻尖埋在桑克瑞德的脖颈，嗅着桑克瑞德身上的味道，然后一口咬住紫色的文身，他用力吮吸着这一小块皮肤——从第一次见面起，他就想这么做了。他可以感受到薄皮下面的血液在汩汩流动，他感觉到自己的分身又涨了几分。  
“没和她们......做过......嗯......”  
光之战士满意地看着自己留下的红印盖在了紫色文身的上面，把手伸进衣服抚摸桑克瑞德的脊柱，感受着他的颤抖，银发男人咬紧牙显出了一副隐忍又享受的样子，这表情让光之战士十分着迷。  
“自己呢？”  
“慢点，好晕......”桑克瑞德的眼神有些涣散。光毫不在意问题的答案，他继续吻着桑克瑞德的侧颈，一口含住了他的喉结舔弄着，与此同时，桑克瑞德达到了高潮，他推着光的肩膀想让对方放过自己的脖颈和喉结，但是只用手解决过的他，对于这样强烈的快感根本无法承受，于是还是颤抖着射出了大量的精液，白色液体直接溅到了光的胫甲上。  
全身燥热的感觉并没有减轻多少，桑克瑞德有些恍惚，他主动脱下了自己的上衣，虽然晚风有些凉，但是丝毫不能安抚他心中的燥热。  
光惊讶看着桑克瑞德，他突然想到桑克瑞德过高的体温以及下身的生理反应，怕是从一开始就被人下了药，幸好自己没有做君子，把他直接拖到旅馆让他自己醒酒，否则这个状态的桑克瑞德，迷迷糊糊走到白玉小巷之类的地方，怕不是会被人吃干抹净。虽然自己现在做的似乎和那些人并没什么区别......  
“救救我，英雄。”桑克瑞德见光停下了动作乞求道，他开始主动抚摸光的分身，身体的不适感似乎在高潮一次过后得到了缓解，于是在他被酒精钝化的想法里面，只有光之战士能解救他。  
每次在光试图恢复理智的时候，桑克瑞德都会身体力行地把他推下道德制高点。  
光用手安抚着桑克瑞德已经充血挺立的乳头，然后用舌尖轻轻舔着桑克瑞德小腹上结痂的伤疤，这也是他这几个月以来学到的，他亲吻着桑克瑞德小腹的肌肉，然后一路向下，引导着快感向分身聚集。  
桑克瑞德握紧的拳头以及再次变硬的分身证明，光之战士这几个月还是没白白去了花街，虽然没想到真的把这些技术用在桑克瑞德身上的那一天，但至少有备无患，况且他现在成功了。  
光用嘴巴包裹住了桑克瑞德的分身，帮他释放欲望，然后用手指按摩着他后面的穴口，相比于精灵，人族的敏感点似乎要浅一些——大概两个指节？  
光这样想着，把手指送了进去，桑克瑞德的后穴因为异物入侵而收紧，光用舌尖挑逗着分身前端的小口来缓解他的不适感，果然，他的后穴因为快感分泌出了越来越多的黏液。光再次用嘴巴含住囊带，舌尖顺着褶皱反复舔舐，他的手指变换角度按压着内壁，终于找到了那个让桑克瑞德再次开始缓缓喷射精液的点。  
光从根部到顶端轻轻吻着桑克瑞德的分身，然后全部含住，手指模拟着交合的动作，增加到两根，继续刺激着桑克瑞德的敏感点。  
桑克瑞德自然是捂着嘴巴的，不能听到他的声音，光觉得有些遗憾，但是他很满意桑克瑞德的身体反应。  
在前后双重快感的冲击下，桑克瑞德很快就开始了第二次射精，精液的味道并不好，但是桑克瑞德身上的一切都让光着迷，他吞下了这些精液甚至舔舔嘴唇。  
“吐出来，好脏......不、不要再亲我。”桑克瑞德的气息很乱，他倚着树干似乎是清醒了一些，伸手用力地握住了精灵的下巴，让他的头偏向了另一边。  
“好。”光意外地很爽快就答应了，他没再试图去吻桑克瑞德，而抽出手指直接把自己胀大的分身前段送到了桑克瑞德身体里面，顶着他的敏感点，抬起了对方的一条腿，由于桑克瑞德的身高不是很容易进入，光索性用一只手把桑克瑞德托了起来，另一手引导着桑克瑞德的大腿缠到自己的腰上保持平衡。  
失去了双腿的支撑，桑克瑞德只能完全将身体的重量交给光，这个动作，让光整根分身完全进入了他的身体，这种温热的包裹感以及桑克瑞德泫然欲泣的表情，让光差点提前结束，不由自主地加快了速度，他在桑克瑞德漂亮的锁骨上留下齿痕，想把这个人变成自己的所有物。  
精灵的尺寸对于人类还说还是有些大的，但是敏感点被碾压，同时身体被填满的感觉，让桑克瑞德欲罢不能。或许是第一次体验前列腺高潮，又或许是药劲正强，快感让桑克瑞德几乎失去意识。  
夜晚的萨纳兰鲜有人在，十分寂静，此刻盔甲甲片发出的金属碰撞声以及抽插所带来的暧昧水声分外清晰。  
“桑克瑞德？”光牢牢地抱着桑克瑞德放慢了抽插的速度，但还是每下都不由自主顶到最深处，根本不给对方喘息的机会，他毫无章法地亲吻桑克瑞德的脸颊，又在耳边轻轻叫着他的名字，“你现在可以确认我是谁吗？”  
“光......”生理泪水顺着桑克瑞德的眼角留下，滴到了沙地里面很快就消失不见了，桑克瑞德带着哭腔念着对方的名字，连呻吟的声音都被顶得支离破碎。  
比起生理上的快感，光感受到了精神上的满足，他抱着桑克瑞德，加快了动作，又低下头啃咬着桑克瑞德脖颈上的另一处紫色图案，银发男人小声地呜咽，光则在享受着桑克瑞德因为自己而奔涌的情欲。  
很快，桑克瑞德再次释放了，光则把精液完全灌进了桑克瑞德的肚子。  
“舒服了吗？”光欣赏着自己留在桑克瑞德身上的“作品”，吻了一下他的额头，安慰似的青青拍着他的后背，轻声问。  
“呜......”桑克瑞德扶着光的肩膀勉强抬起头，他的眼中充满了未尽的情欲。  
光有些意外，但是看到桑克瑞德再次有了反应的分身，只好扯下了铠甲后面的斗篷铺在地上，然后抱着桑克瑞德坐在了上面，随后并没有采取其他的动作。  
光喜欢和桑克瑞德接吻的感觉，他总觉得相比身体的插入，这样更能触摸对方的灵魂。  
桑克瑞德看向他，光只是伸出了自己的舌头然后指了几下，大概就是如果你不想吻这张嘴巴，那我就不会有下一个动作的意思。桑克瑞德心领神会，马上含住了光的舌尖，如同子猫吃奶一般，先是轻轻舔舐，然后一口含住反复吮吸着，他不是什么技巧高超的接吻选手，只能想到这样的动作。而单单这样的动作就让他的呼吸又变得粗重起来。  
光在心里夸了句真乖，他勾起舌尖，将桑克瑞德引向自己，这份主动让他疯狂地吻着桑克瑞德，比起刚才，现在是毫不讲章法的吻，没有了技巧，只剩下了侵略性，他想和这个人从身到心合为一体。  
精灵让银发男人直接坐在自己的大腿上，两个人的分身相互磨蹭着，欲望开始渐渐挺立，他的手指照顾着桑克瑞德的乳头，继续亲吻的动作，接吻带来的欢愉是任何事情比不上的。  
他拉着桑克瑞德的手同时握住两人的分身，一起撸动着，觉得差不多了，光便停下了接吻的动作直接握着桑克瑞德的腰把他抬起来然后放到自己的分身上，突然的直接贯穿，让桑克瑞德发出了一声介于悲鸣和呻吟之间的声音。  
“嘘——”  
光主动捂住了桑克瑞德的嘴巴，他的脸颊是潮湿的，看来是已经流了不少眼泪，光撑着桑克瑞德的后背，让他的胸膛贴向自己，一边在他身体里面冲撞，一边含住了他的乳头，牙齿的摩擦与舌尖的舔舐让桑克瑞德快感又升高了几分。后穴的快感让他根本无法控制自己的眼泪，他扭腰配合着，用手撸动被冷落的分身。  
顶弄了数十次，光狠狠咬了桑克瑞德的乳头，在周围留下了红圈，疼痛在一定程度上将快感也放大，桑克瑞德留下了更多的眼泪。  
精灵扳过桑克瑞德的身子，让他以爬跪的姿势继续接受自己的侵犯。桑克瑞德扭头和他接吻，他们的身体贴一起，他用手帮助桑克瑞德释放。  
当这次性爱结束的时候，桑克瑞德射出的液体近乎清流，光的精液则是把桑克瑞德的小腹撑的涨了起来，不过当事人已经看不到了，他在发泄完立刻晕了过去。  
光清理了桑克瑞德后穴的精液，还给他穿好衣服送到了旅馆，看到他睡得安稳了才回了自己的房间。

第二天，当光精力充沛地到达沙之家之后，却收到了桑克瑞德高烧的消息。作为始作俑者，光有些尴尬地提出自己要第一个探病。  
一进房门，光之战士就试探地坐到了桑克瑞德的床边，看着对方脖子上的红印，脸有些发烫，看到桑克瑞德迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，立刻问到。  
“你，怎么烧的这么严重？”  
“这个问题你不清楚吗？”  
这句反问吓得光之战士立刻下跪赔礼道歉，如果可以，希望朋友还有得做，大不了自己绕着他走，再发誓和他保持一定距离，至少，至少不要成仇人。  
“唉......你原来的态度，我一直以为你看我不顺眼的，不过现在我倒是放心了，”桑克瑞德苦笑，他勉强坐起来，看着光咬牙切齿地说，“下次，至少，要在室内，然后，你的清理工作真的很差劲，我不只发烧，还在拉肚子。虽然你是大英雄，但也请你做个负责的恋人。”  
“还有下次？”光之战士简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“再和这次一样就没有下一次了。”

tbc（?）


End file.
